


Cheer Up Kimster

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing in only 9th place at Silverstone, Kimi is thankful that he has his boys there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up Kimster

Kimi goes straight to his hotel room the moment the race finishes. He knows if he faces Sebastian or Maurizio or any of the other team for that matter, he’ll get more and more upset. It was his fault that he finished in P9 for switching his tyres too early and Kimi knew that Maurizio would be beyond pissed. So instead of taking his mistake on the chin and getting over it, he disappears off to his hotel room and hides himself underneath the covers.  
  
They’re cold but Kimi can smell the aftershave Seb always uses, the one Kimi had bought him for his birthday, and it offers him some form of comfort. He doesn’t know how long passes, it feels like years until Kimi hears the door opening and closing, the laughter of his two favourite people drawing him from underneath the covers.  
  
Sebastian has his third place trophy in one hand, Daniel’s own hand in his other. They’re both smiling down at Kimi whose still half hidden underneath the covers and sit down on the bed next to him.  
  
“I know it’s not something you do often but smile Kimi!”  
  
Sebastian says, pulling the covers away from Kimi’s face. He just glares back at Seb in response. Daniel pouts his lip out at Kimi, but Seb can’t help to kiss at his lips. Daniel laughs and lightly punches Seb’s arm before they go back to cheering Kimi up.  
  
“At least you finished Kimi, and got some points for the team”  
Daniel says and reaches out to rub at Kimi’s arm. The Finn just frowns and ignores his boyfriends. He does love them, but right now he just wants to curl up and disappear from everyone.  
  
“Kimsters”  
  
Sebastian is practically whining at this point and Kimi lifts his head up to look at Seb.  
  
“What?”  
  
Kimi replies.  
  
“Let us make you feel better?”  
  
Kimi huffs and lays his head back down on the bed. He almost thinks they’ve left it’s that quiet, but he feels a pair of lips at his neck and someone else pulling the covers off him completely. Kimi is too tired to protest so he lets his eyes fall shut and slides his hand into the hair of whoever’s kissing at his neck. He instantly recognises that it’s Daniel, his hair is curlier than Sebastian’s, and Kimi tugs on the soft locks.  
  
He loves the way Daniel moans slightly across his neck, nibbling down to his collarbone and sucking bruises onto Kimi’s pale skin. He momentarily forgets that Sebastian is here, enjoying the feel of Daniel’s lips against his neck, until Kimi feels Seb nuzzling his head against his thigh. Kimi bites his lip to stop himself from moaning out at such small touches. He wasn’t going to give in that easily. Daniel pulls away and he has a grin on his face. Kimi can only guess there’s a dark purple bruise across his neck. He watches as Daniel moves further down the bed, taking his place next to Sebastian.  
  
Kimi can’t take his eyes off the two men that are blinking up at him with innocent looks on their faces as they work to pull his jeans off. _They’re anything but_ , Kimi thinks. He groans in relief when they pull him free of his boxers and Kimi stops to admire them. Daniel’s lips are parted slightly, wet and swollen and _god_ , he looked like a porn star. Sebastian’s hair is fluffed up in all directions and all Kimi wants to do is grab onto it.  
  
He’s drawn from his thoughts when Sebastian runs his tongue from the base of Kimi’s cock all the way to the tip. Kimi watches as Daniel mimics Seb’s movements, trailing his tongue along the opposite side of his cock, stopping when he reaches Kimi’s tip. They both look at Kimi and that has his moaning. Daniel can’t keep his smile down at that, but Sebastian wipes it off his face by pulling him into a brief kiss.  
  
They both exchange a look before lapping at the tip of Kimi’s cock, trying to kiss each other while pleasing their Finn. It’s all too much for Kimi, the way Sebastian is mewling, how Daniel is digging his nails into Kimi’s thighs, the immense amount of pleasure he’s experiencing. Kimi comes with a groan, his hands tugging on both Daniel and Sebastian’s hair. When Kimi finally calms down enough to fully look at them he can already feel himself hardening again. There’s come slowly dripping down Sebastian’s chin and sliding down to decorate his neck. Daniel’s lips are wet with Kimi’s come and he’s already laughing because of it.  
  
“Do you feel better?”  
  
Sebastian asks as he runs his finger across his chin before slipping it into his mouth.  
  
“Mhmm”  
  
Kimi pulls himself up and leans back onto his knees, a small smirk on his face.  
  
“Now it’s your turn”


End file.
